The Panther Of Whirlpool
by Chillman22
Summary: One-Shot. Naruto couldn't believe it, he was banished from Konoha for failing, it was mostly the civilians, but now that he was banished, Tsunade gave him a letter and a map of Uzushiogakura, the ancestral home of the Uzumaki clan, but is there a deeper hidden secret about Uzushiro that not even the Uzumaki's could find out, but maybe Naruto will find something. Up For Adoption.


**After sometime, I figured it was time for another Naruto/Black Panther Crossover.**

 **The Panther Of Whirlpool**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Pilot**

 **Coast Of Wave Country.**

At the moment, one Naruto Uzumaki was looking out to sea, he was thinking about what happened, he was banished from Konoha all because he failed his mission to bring back Sasuke, which is total bull, since he wasn't the only one on the retrieval mission, but really, he knew the true reason, it was because they didn't see him as Naruto, but as the Kyuubi, the civilians wanted his execution, though thankfully, Tsunade and the shinobi council explained that by doing that it could possibly release the fox, granted they tried everything to stop his banishment, but the civilians and elders went behind their backs to the Daimyo of Fire, making Naruto and Sasuke's roles reversed, blaming Naruto for Sasuke's desertion.

It's been over a week now, after his banishment, it took him sometime to not only escape before his scheduled banishment, since a certain mummified man ordered his Roots to try and capture him, luckily his chakra hadn't been sealed because of his early "escape" from the village, so using his pranking skills and shadow clones he managed to disappear from them completely.

Before he left Tsunade gave Naruto a last minute gift, a map of where Uzushiogakura is, explaining that maybe it's best if he goes to his ancestral home, she even gave him a letter explaining about the history of the Uzumaki clan, which he read after he arrived at Wave, greeting Tazuna, Tsunami and Inari, along with explaining what happened, which caused the family to be fuming at the civilians of Konoha, seeing as the Shinobi did try and stop it, though Tazuna plans on spreading the word to all the other villages, without telling Naruto, since the boy has a big heart.

After everything, Naruto asked Tazuna if he could get a ride to the island of Uzushiogakura, or at least close to it, even though Tazuna asked Naruto why, all he said was that he couldn't tell him since he was being hunted down by ANBU with Root kanji on their masks, so agreeing to leave it be, Tazuna sorted everything out for Naruto, at the moment Naruto was just waiting, telling Tazuna to plot multiple boats to confuse anyone that were looking for him, that way he'll place a Shadow clone on each one with loads of chakra.

Agreeing, the whole village of Wave was helping Naruto out, which gave Naruto a bit of hope back, which Naruto found funny, since he gave the village hope it now seems that the village wanted to give it back to him, which he was grateful for.

Suddenly a voice called out, "OI NARUTO NII-CHAN, THE BOATS ARE READY FOR YA!"

Turning to the voice, Naruto saw it was Inari, which he smiled at, before he moved Naruto looked to his right, seeing the two grave-markers of the two people that had a great impact on his life, the graves of Zabuza and Haku, saying one final prayer to them, having told them about what happened in Konoha, along with having a village blacksmith make a fake sword for Zabuza's grave, explaining to the spirit of the Mist swordsman that it'll be better if he took the sword with him so no-one used it for evil things, so Naruto sealed the fake sword in a scroll, arrived at the grave sight, unsealed the fake sword on the ground and having his hands on the fake, he did a quick replacement jutsu on both swords, now having Zabuza's sword on the sealing scroll, while the fake was now used as a grave stone.

The reason he did the whole sealing and replacement was because both swords were too heavy for him, seeing as he is 13 years old.

Anyway, Naruto replied back to the teen, "Alright Inari, I'm on my way!" Even though Naruto used to be loud, due to the banishment he didn't feel like being loud anymore, it was almost like a state of shock, though considering what has happened to him this state would stay with him for a long time.

After Inari left, Naruto made his way back to Tsunami's home, the family wishing him good luck on his new adventure, with Naruto giving his thanks, now that he had no worries about Konoha, minus Danzo, he left the village, via boats, using different shadow clones on each one.

This'll probably be the last time the Elemental Nation will see Naruto for a long time.

 **Uzushiogakura**

The boat that the real Naruto was on was now passing Whirlpool Village, with the Captain announcing it like a tourist attraction, with everyone's attention on the island, it gave Naruto a chance to slip off the boat, since the village was protected by Whirlpools, hence the name, the boat couldn't quite spot the island, except for a slight glimpse at it.

Once Naruto touched the water, using his chakra to walk on the surface of the sea, he made his way towards the island without being seen by the passages.

After passing the Whirlpools, which stopped spinning for him, for some reason, he didn't ask since he wanted to get to the land and explore, once on land he made his way inland, finding a few buildings with holes in them, showing what happened during the 2nd Shinobi World War, where Iwa, Kumo and Kiri joined forces and attacked Uzushio, with all that information being in a seal on the letter that Tsunade gave him.

It took sometime, but Naruto made it to the Uzukage building, everything was picked clean, Naruto began his annoying task of looking around just to make sure, he searched the whole room, from top to bottom, that is until he got to a book shelf, granted there was no books, but at the back of the shelf was a small carving, too small for the naked eye to see, but Naruto was able to spot it in the corner of his eye.

Slowly running his hand over the seal, Naruto accidentally pricked his finger on a splinter, allowing a drop of blood to fall on the seal, while pulling the splinter out and sucking on his finger, he then heard something from the book shelf.

" **POOF!** "

Looking towards the shelf again, Naruto saw on the shelf a large piece of paper, forgetting about his finger, Naruto grabbed the paper and opened it up, as soon as he saw what was on it, his eyes widened, it was a map of all of Uzushio, but what made his eyes widened was a red "X" on the far side, with that in mind, Naruto put the map in his backpack and made his way to the highest point of the island, trying to figure out where the red "X" was.

Using the Uzukage building as a point, Naruto then used the sun's position to where he needed to go, "Alright, if I'm reading this thing right, the place I should be looking for is somewhere over there!"

Putting his map away, Naruto made his way to where he guessed was what he was looking for.

Once reaching his destination, while getting slightly turned around a few times, Naruto came across quite a sight, in front of him was a pair of large double doors, blocking a cave entrance, on both the doors was carvings of panthers snarling towards him.

Moving towards the them, Naruto tried pushing one of the doors open, putting all his strength into it, that is until he slipped and sliced his palm on one of the panther's fang, causing blood to slowly leak into the panther's mouth, but at the moment Naruto was busy with his bleeding hand, missing the eyes of the panther glowing a faint purple.

As Naruto wrapped his hand in some bandages, he began to hear a noise, looking towards the doors Naruto saw them slowly opening inwards, making Naruto have a puzzled look on his face, "O~kay, if they didn't open while I was pushing why are they-You know what, never mind, somethings are better found out later."

With that in mind, Naruto made his way into the cave.

 **Five Minutes Later**

After travelling for who knows how long, since Naruto doesn't know and is impatient, Naruto came across a strange room. (A.N. Look up Shuri's lab, since it has loads of different designs.)

Looking around, Naruto was amazed at the things he was seeing, never realising that due to him moving around the lights began coming on, causing the young boy to jump in surprise, he was then blinking and rubbing his eyes, trying to get them use to the change in lighting, once his eye sight was back, he began moving around again.

That is until he came across a strange glass pod-like thing, containing a person inside, wearing a strange type of headgear. (A.N. Think of Winter Solider Cryo Freeze pod.)

As Naruto was looking at the person, he was moving around the pod, trying to see through the iced over glass for a better image, that is until he knocked into something, which caused him to accidentally try and stop it from falling, but due to his frantic fingers he ended up pushing a few buttons.

Once he managed to get things stabilised, Naruto relaxed and rubbed his face, missing the message on the screen saying 'Awakening commencing,' that is until the glass began to defrost, looking towards the glass Naruto now has a proper view of the person inside.

She was slowly awakening, her eyes were fluttering from the blurriness, her muscles were slowly coming back to her, lifting her hands towards the headgear, she lifts it off, allowing the pod that she was on to retract the equipment, you see thanks to that she was able to learn things about this time, due to both being frozen and the headgear using nano machines to gather the needed knowledge of the lands, which allowed her to not only gain a basic history of the Elemental Nations but the worlds language, thankfully the machines didn't kick in until a few years ago, since all that knowledge would probably drive her insane, but thankfully it all felt like she was sleeping like normal.

Rubbing her head to clear it a bit more, she removes the strap that was holding her in place, once the glass case opened up she sat up, her eyes slowly coming back into focus, that is until she looks towards a certain blond haired blue eyed teen, staring at her in complete puzzlement, "Oh, that's right, you don't know advance technology."

Here Naruto pouted, "So what if I don't, this place maybe awesome and super cool, but it still needs people to work on things!"

Hearing the teen say that made her eyes widened, " _The way he said that reminds me of when me and my brother use to argue about which is better, technology or the people that used them._ " She couldn't help but think of her brother, seeing her bother overlap with the teen, when they were about the blond's age, taking a deep breath to fight the tears at losing her brother, she smiled at him, "My name is Shuri and I welcome you to my lab."

Hearing the now known Shuri introduce herself, Naruto replied, "My name is Naruto Uzumaki, I guess from now on I'll become the new leader of Uzushiro." Giving a cocky smirk that reminded Shuri of her brother even more, " _Could it be possible that this teen will be the new "King Of Wakanda" or in this case, King Of Uzushiro._ "

Giving the boy a smile of her own, she couldn't help but think, " _It looks like the Black Panther is going to be reborn into the ninja world, and from what my drones picked up, the world will need him now more than ever._ "

Smiling, Shuri asks, "Tell me Naruto, how do you feel about leaning the ways of The Black Panther." With her technology she'd be able to help Naruto's training to become her brother's legacy, to bring back The Black Panther.

Also considering Naruto's age it'll probably take him 3 or 4 years to learn everything she has on her brother's training.

Naruto, thinking things over, couldn't help but ask, "If I agree to it, will we be able to help innocent people after and bring them here for a more safer life, I want to use this technology to help people, if that's alright with you."

Shuri smiled even more, Naruto seems to share her brother's ideals more and more, "Of course, after all a king needs his people to help him run his country."

Naruto smiles at her agreement, "But first Naruto, you need the proper training and dieting to become not only a strong king but a strong Black Panther."

Nodding at what Shuri said, she finishes one last thing, "But before that," she jumps off the pod, where it lifts away from the two for storage, "I need you to lay on this scanner just to make sure you're healthy." Waving her hand to the table that came from the floor, Naruto was amazed at the sight.

After his amazement, Naruto hopped onto the table and relaxed, Shuri made her way to her 3D holographic scan of Naruto's inner structure, causing Naruto even more amazement, though he was also slightly nervous.

Looking at the scans, Shuri became slightly concerned, "Naruto, could you come here please."

Hearing the worry in her voice, Naruto made his way to her, she was looking at his Kyuubi seal, along with some other seals, "Naruto tell me, what are these things on your body, they're giving off some strange energy reading."

Naruto looks at the seals, though it seems there was some else, "Well, the one on my stomach is the seal that's holding the 9 tailed fox back, basically I'm a prison for the Kyuubi no Kitsune, but the seals on the back of my neck and lower back, I have no idea."

Hearing about the fox, Shuri knows a few things about it, but at the moment, she needed to focus on the other seals, she starts scanning them for any effect they may have on him, once the scan got the results she wasn't happy, "Hmm, it seems the seal on your neck is slowing your learning ability, as for the seal on your lower back, it seems to be slowing your growth, seems someone wanted to keep you dumb and short in your village, but what puzzled me is that if I didn't pick these seals up on my scan no-one would because they vanished as soon as they were applied."

Naruto couldn't believe what he was hearing, granted the civilians hated him, but to think they went this far, looking towards Shuri he asks, "Is there a way to remove them?"

Shuri, looking over her findings, using her knowledge on Wakanda technology, she replied, "With the right amount of chakra and vibranium, it is possible to remove these seals altogether, though I'm gonna need to inject you with vibranium nano-technology to scan for the right way to remove the seals, then all you need to do is place your chakra into the areas that the seals are located."

Taking a syringe filled with purple liquid, Naruto feels slightly uncomfortable at the needle, "Well, a-alright, if this is the only way besides finding someone who could help, but I want these seals gone once and for all."

With that said, Shuri rub some numbing solution just behind Naruto's ear, allowing her to inject Naruto with the little machines, where they flowed through his system, healing any damage his body may have had, after a while, Shuri nods her head, "Okay, first Naruto, focus your chakra on your lower back seal, that way we can focus on the slightly easy one since it doesn't involve your brain, since that part of you is more complex."

Nodding, Naruto closes his eyes and placed his hands in a seal, focusing his chakra on his lower back, he felt a slight burning sensation, after a while the chakra and vibranium got rid of the seal, with Shuri's computer showing her, "Alright Naruto, that seal is gone, it may take sometime for your body to fully grow back to what it should be, but we can work on that later, now just focus on the seal on the back of your neck, but be careful."

Naruto nods his head, understanding the possible problems he might go through, so carefully building his chakra to the back of his neck Naruto felt the same burning sensation again, only this time it came more stronger, making it feel like something was trying to block him, but with the chakra and vibranium in the mix, Naruto was able to push through, causing the poor teen to collapse into unconsciousness, luckily Shuri caught him before he hit the floor.

Giving a sigh, she shook her head, "I told him to be careful, but like my brother he only listens to what I hear."

Placing Naruto on the table to allow him to rest, but to also allow her computer to scan Naruto's brainwave patterns in case of any problems.

With nothing else to do, seeing as her beads will tell her, she went about her lab, getting her other systems up and running, along with creating and upgrading Naruto's Black Panther suit that he'll use later.

Thinking things through, she says to herself, "I'll need to scan Naruto's chakra energy in order to hide it when he wears his new suit after his training, that way one will know it's him, also it'll have to be like my brother's suit, built for stealth since I am in a ninja world now." She began working on everything she was planning on, as well as other projects that may help Naruto in the long run, she was also checking on the Wakanda satellite that was still orbiting the planet, seeing as it's got self-repaired systems to fix any damages, "Okay, the satellite will allow me to see things from a birds-eye view, this way I can help Naruto when he's on the field, at least things won't get boring."

 **The End.**

 **A Naruto/Black Panther Crossover completed, where Wakanda becomes Uzushio, after years of being sealed, since the Vibranium technology stopped the Uzumaki Clan seals from opening it, the tech could be used to scan people, via blood, along with their memories, since who knows how far Wakanda has advanced.**

 **As for the pairing(s) I'm thinking Naruto/Shuri as the main, also seeing as the Uzumakis were a clan, Naruto'll be apart of the CRA, but it'll be up to whoever adopts this idea if they want Shuri or a harem for Naruto, along with who'll be apart of it.**

 **I Do Not Own Naruto Or Black Panther.**


End file.
